


home-freakin'-run

by rossalupus



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:25:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rossalupus/pseuds/rossalupus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and the scout is dead. After a tragic respawn related accident the red team has to get a new scout, but with such skills being in short supply, what's the harm with relaxing the rule against female fighters just this once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. play ball

**Author's Note:**

> this is a trial chapter, thats why its pretty short, I'm still kind of bad at fleshing out my ideas, so it may be a bit jumbled.

The train ride was unpleasant to say the least, the carriage was uncomfortably hot, the ride was long, the view was just endless desert, and the scout only had peppermint gum left. she fucking hated peppermint. she was definitely regretting accepting the job, she didn't even know what she was hired to do, just that it involved running, and that was good enough for her, she'd signed up on the spot. the train was empty apart from her, not even a driver, in fact there were no controls at all. she had spent the first few hours running up and down the carriages, but stopped due to lack of people to shout at, she then tried to bounce her baseball, which promptly went straight through the window, it wasn't her fault they had such shitty windows. It was a while longer before anything happened, then the train stopped, didn't slow, just stopped. the scout was flung from her perch on one of the suitcase cabinets above the seats (which she had found to be quite comfortable, and much cooler than the exposed seats below.she scrambled up as the train doors open, that was weird as well, first no driver, now no doorman, this train was nothing like any she'd ever been on,glancing around at the door as she walked out of the train, she saw no hidden ropes or pulleys, which confused her even more, but she quickly forgot about it.

 

Now she saw the reason why she hadn't realised the train had got to a station, it hadn't. before her lay even more desert, like she hadn't seen enough already. she turned to get back onto the train, whatever made it tick was definitely faulty, seeing as it had stopped in the middle of nowhere, but the train had already started moving, the scout watched it go, kind of confused, but mostly pissed, and as the train finally vanished into the horizon, she realised there was someone on the other side of the track, to be honest, he looked like a tramp, but better dressed, just about. he apparently had never heard of a razor, his clothing tatty and stained, and the brim of his hat was bent up at an angle, made him look like a proper dumbass, and to top it all of he was leaning against the sorriest excuse for a vehicle that the scout had ever seen.he doffed his hat when he noticed her, "you got out the wrong side I'm guessing'?" he grinned at her, before waving his hand towards his personal junk heap "c'mon mate, lets get you to base" scout looked past the deathtrap in the vain hope that 'base' was just down the road, but alas there was nothing but desert, just like on her side of the track, giving a greatly exaggerated sigh, she stomped over to the van and, careful not to pull the door to hard in case it fell off, got in.

 

They drove in silence, the scout watching the dirt road flit past them, and before she knew it they had arrived, they where greeted at the door by a middle aged man in a hardhat, he introduced himself as the engineer, he then went on to introduce the sniper, who had forgotten to give his name earlier on, before taking her on a tour of their base. "now, the base here's alright compared to some of the others we've been in over the years, there's running' water for one, and on a good day you can get a television reception, if your lucky anyhow." he showed her around the basement where the intelligence before showing her to her room, which was apart from the others due to the mercenaries belief that it would be improper for a woman to live so close to a large group of men, especially the kind of men they had around here, scout thought thats was stupid and she told him so, "just let them have their pride alright?" he asked, smiling warmly "they haven't seen a woman in over a year, so forgive them for being a tad uppity 'bout the whole affair." scout glared at him "and your not?" the engineer just smiled happily "'course not, i've been married 20 years now" he grinned sheepishly as he tapped the plain gold band on his left hand " _an_ I got 2 daughters of me own. the others don't have much experience with women, so you'll just have to be patient with 'em" he seemed to realise something as added quickly "not their uh... relationship experience i mean, i just mean as in workin' with womenfolk you understand ?" scout looked him over, he looked trustworthy enough, he was on her side after all, but just because their not your foe doesn't make them your friend, she shrugged "whatever, you got any food? I'm starving!"


	2. meet the team

the kitchen smelt of fresh bread and tangy spices, the smells reminded the scout of her grandma's house when she was young, but the scene was far from the snug little kitchenette that her grandma had spent her every waking hour in, two of the mercenaries, one wearing an eyepatch and the other wearing a tin helmet (god, these guys were weird) were wresting on the table as the others egged them on, but once the crowd noticed the newcomer the merc's went silent, the two combatants were gaping at her, slack jawed, the other mercenaries where no different. the scout was about to tell them to go look at something else before she made them, but she stopped when the engineer rested his gloved hand on her shoulder, "this" he exclaimed in his thick southern drawl, "is our new scout" he glanced over the dumbstruck bunch before sighing deeply "well now, don't you think your bein' a bit rude with all this starin'? come introduce yourselves, food'll be ready in a minute" and with that he walked past the gaggle of mercenaries and disappeared round the corner. the mercenaries stood staring at her for a moment more before they came forward in a rush, knocking each other aside in a desperate attempt to be the first to introduce themselves, but they were all beaten by a man in a suit and a balaclava who seemed to materialise out of thin air next to her, announcing his presence with a sweeping bow, "fucking hell!" the scout exclaimed, jumping back "where the fuck did you come from ?", ignoring her question he introduced himself as the spy, he swept his hand over the group of mercenaries "and this gang of larger-pickled dimwits are the red team" there were a fe protests, but it was true that all of the mercenaries looked very drunk, the spy made them introduce themselves in an orderly fashion, they all seemed nice enough, even the pyro was wearing a creepy ass mask and talked like he had his mouth sewn shut, the cyclops from earlier was the demo man, the man in the helmet was, unsurprisingly, the soldier.

once the introductions where finished the soldier slapped her on the back "Now miss scout, it is time to show you the best part of this job" he growled before marching off, the scouts belly rumbled but she followed regardless, the food could wait for a minute, he led her out of the kitchen and out to the battlements, where they found the sniper peering through the scope of his rifle, he was smiling widely and muttering under his breath. he jumped when the soldier cleared his throat to announce their presence, he tried to murmur some half-hearted excuse, but the soldier began talking, oblivious to snipers uncomforted at being caught, doing what?, the scout didn't know, "private muddy, i told the scout that i was going to show her the best part about this job, so get to work!" the soldier barked, the sniper muttered dark as he lifted up his lighter and sparked it three times, for a moment nothing happened, but then a blue dot appeared between his eyes and his head exploded, his body was thrown backwards by the force of the shot, causing it to leave a large smear on the wall behind him. the scout stood stock still, her mind not quite able to understand what had just happened, how was this the best part of the job?. the soldier was leaning forward intently "wait for it" he whispered to her "wait for it", the scout let out a gasp as the snipers limp, headless body began to fade away, the soldier laughed at her shocked expression, "ya see now missy!, as long as we die in the confines of this arena, we are immortal!" he laughed again, but this time he was cut short by the hidden assailant putting a warning shot through his shoulder, he flipped the blu sniper off before ushering the still terrified scout back into the base.

"Soldier!, vat did i tell you about scaring ze new recruits!" the scout looked up to see a middle aged man wearing a lab coat hurrying towards them, he clasped her face in his hands and turned it from right to left, inspecting every pore on her face "lucky for you she does not seem to have been scared too badly by that little show of yours" he let go of her face and stepped back, straightening up he introduced himself "i am ze medic of zhis team, and it iz a pleasure to be of your acquaintance" he took her by the arm before walking her to the kitchen where the other mercenaries where already seated, and to her surprise the sniper was there, buttering a slice of bread with his kukri. the medic must have noticed her surprise as he gave a weary laugh "yes, yes, i know, ze soldier is not as crazy az you think. now that we have that out the way though it would be good for you to have some food, the fighting starts again tomorrow, the scout looked up at him, fearful, "But i only just got here!" she exclaimed, "an' almost 3 weeks late by my estimate" she turned to see the engineer walk in carrying a tray piled high with loaves of bread, "we was meant to have you prepared by today, but it seems someone screwed up the dates and sent you late." he put the tray down with a heavy thud before continuing "it don't matter though, we were told you knew the basics, and as long as you can run then i don't see no need why you'd be worried." the scout glared at him "uh, yeah, of course there is stuff to worry about, like how i might die!" the room erupted in laughter that went of for a lot longer than was necessary in the scout opinion, the soldier almost choking on the whole buttered loaf he had somehow crammed into his mouth, and even the medic sparing a quiet titter. when the laughter finally died down the engineer looked at her sternly "out here death don't mean nothing out here, the sooner you learn that the better, he grabbed a loaf before walking to the door he turned to address the room "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a lot on my plate with the scout late arrival, your data only came through a few minutes ago and i still need to scan it into the respawner, before tomorrow else we have to get ourselves another new scout" and with that he turned and left the kitchen.

the scout sat next to the demo man, who grinned and nudged her with his bottle, "ya needn't worry about old engine lass, he don't mean no 'arm" glancing over at the soldier he added "though i'd stay away from soldier if i were you, he's might be a good man to have in a fight, but the mans loonier than irishman on 'shrooms." the soldier noticed them staring and attempted to swear at the scott , but with the bread in his mouth he was less intelligible than the pyro, but that didn't stop the demo man from replying in kind and son they where shouting at each other, all while eating their food, the sniper and the spy had likewise began to fight, although only the sniper was shouting, while the spy didn't even bother to look up from his meal as he replied, each volley making the sniper even more redo in the face, until the heavy had to stop him from gutting the spy, the sniper then shouted at the heavy for being a "bloody traitor" and a "piss-faced mongrel" before calming down and settling down again to eat his food, spearing each hunk of steak on his kukri and never breaking eye contact with the spy and he messily tore it from the blade, glaring all the while. the scout tuned to the pyro "this happen regularly?" the pyro mumbled something, before realising that she couldn't understand him and just nodding in an exaggerated manner.  
the scout sighed, she had, had 7 brother back home in brookln, and they had disagreed with each other on almost every topic under the sun, so in a strange way the mercenaries arguments had helped to settle her stomach, the reminder of home calming her nerves and allowing her to eat some of the last remaining loaf, the soldier had frowned at her when she had taken it but she thought that he'd had enough bread as it was, but as she looked around the table at the gathered mercenaries she couldn't help but feel like she fit in here, and that maybe this hadn't been such a disastrous decision after all.


	3. mission begins in 60 seconds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the scout faces her first battle

_mission begins in 60 seconds_

scout stood at the battlements, the scatter gun gripped tightly in her sweaty hands, the was scared that she'd screw up, that she'd disappoint the team. they had told her it didn't matter so much in the first few days, seeing that they had managed without the scout for almost two weeks before a ceasefire was agreed on, but she still felt that she had to prove herself.

_mission begins in 30 seconds_

she knew they were uncertain about her, engie had tried to pass it off as an inexperience with women, but she knew it was far more to do with her own abilities, she cringed as she remembered the way the soldier had grimaced when she said she had never shot a gun before, they thought she wouldn't be able to do it.

_mission begins in 20 seconds_

scout scowled, she'd show them she could, she'd prove them wrong. 

_mission begins in 10 seconds_

the scout rolled her shoulders, turning the gun over in her hand she saw there was a score mark on the left barrel, she counted them in her head, 92 kills?

_mission begins in 5 seconds_

the scout grinned

_4_

she could beat that

_3_

she looked up, locking eyes with the Blu soldier, who sneered at her

_2_

she grinned, all worries forgotten, "this fuckers going down" she muttered

_1_

somewhere in the distance a Caxton sounded,

_capture the enemy intelligence!_

the mercenaries on both sides shouted their war cries as they surged forward.


	4. WAR!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, got lots of work to do.

The rooftop creaked slightly as she ran across it, dodging the snipers shots she jumped from the ledge, her eyes fixed on the Blu soldier, his shovel lifted high above his head, spittle flying from his mouth, and then he got an unhealthy amount of shot to the face. His head snapped back and he slumped to the floor, but she had no time to celebrate as the sniper ran at her holding what appeared to be a large fish, she pulled her scatter gun up, only to find that she had not reloaded it, so instead she swung it at him like a mace. the sniper didn't even get within range of her flailing strike, with the soldier landing on him with a sickening crunch, his whole body seeming to crumple under his weight. The soldier glanced up at her, growling, "keep your eyes on the prize Missy, killings  **my** job!. So with that she turned and ran through the main room, past demo dueling with the re-spawned Blu soldier, past medic and heavy destroying the Blu's sentry, past spy being burnt by the Blu Pyro, she ran as fast as she could, almost falling down the stairs as she turned the sharp corner. She had been up most of the night before memorizing every twist and turn of the red building, with both buildings being almost identical to each other in structure, it had not been a hard task.

she jogged down the stairs, scanning the room for spies, she had noticed that the Blu's own masked Frenchman had been absent from the fray, but she was doubtful that he would have stayed in his own base, likely following the Blu scout as back-up.she made sure her scatter gun was loaded again before rushing into the intelligence room, but found it empty of threats, she let out a sigh of relief before grabbing the intelligence, slinging it over her back before spinning around.

and coming face to face with the UBERed Blu Heavy, His lips parting in a smile as his mini gun began to spin.

Then she was somewhere dark, very dark, and yet so bright, almost unbearable so, all her senses seemed to be overloaded, she felt hot and cold, tired and alert, colours seemed to drift in front of her, yet she could not see them, nothing seemed to exist, and yet it did, she could not feel, or see or even think.

then there was a pop and she was in the re-spawn, she fell immediately, but was caught before she hit the floor, she was lifted off the floor and deposited on one of the benches by the heavy, who crouched down in front of her and raised his hand, "how many finger do you see?" the scout grimaced straining her eyes, "three" she said after a moments pause,the heavy smiled and slapped her on the back, "this si good, at least there is no blindness, yes?. the scout opened her mouth to reply, but promptly fainted.


	5. another day, another dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Scouts adventures into Blue base.  
> Includes, but is not limited too:  
> . New protagonist introduction!  
> . New Enemies to dislike!  
> . Heady Violence!  
> . Swear words!  
> . A REAL NAME!!!!!!??????  
> Also slight deviations from fact when it comes to some weapon abilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the ridiculous wait, I've tried to write this chapter 5 times now and have accidentally deleted it every time, from refreshing the page to running out of power and my computer shutting down, the amount of writing lost to mistakes likely numbers in the 10,000's of words.  
> so overall its been shit, plus i should be revising for GCSE's that I'm in the middle of but by now i have really lost the ability to care.
> 
> Get Gud Casual.

The Scout was pissed, that bastard had done it again. she hadn't laid a finger on that damn intelligence before she heard the   
spin-up. She had died around twenty times that day, but seeing that she had lost count after the seventh one she was not quite sure. She no longer fainted every time, although she did still need to collapse on the floor for a few minutes, from where she'd watch the others rush out on their little vendettas on whoever had killed them last, usually staying like this until one of the more level headed of her team mates re-spawned, at which point, she would be helped up and sent unsteadily on her way.

It's her job to be fast, and this Fat Bastard was somehow faster, it wasn't like he was hiding down there, he would always be up by the main doors with the medic as she passed above, meaning he would have to cross the whole base just as fast as she did to keep up with her, which was bullshit, he could hardly walk let alone run. he was so big, She had wondered weather he bled gravy. So far he hadn't bled at all, his big brass mini gun tearing her to shreds before the thought of raising her weapons even entered her mind, oh god she hated that mini gun.

The scout scowled at the heavy from the battlements, It was time for a change of tactics.

The Sewers stank of blood and gunpowder, their use as choke points by Pyros and Engineers all too evident by the scorch marks that littered the walls. The Scout slogged through the Thigh deep water, her new gun raised above her head, she didn't know weather the water would affect its workings at all but she wasn't taking any chances. she got to the stairs without incident, Though she could hear the Pyro's roar above her, and the beeping of a sentry echoed through the halls, she pulled the can from her satchel, cracked it open and drank deep, for a second nothing happened, she looked at the drink in disappointment, but then the sugar hit her. The Pyro gave a deep bellow when he saw her pop up from the sewers, his flamer spewing fiery death, but the fire could not harm the scout, the same could not be said for her baseball bat as it caved in the beats skull, she was already gone by the time his body hit the ground, laughing wildly as she dashed through the enemy base. The Sentry's gunfire was sluggish, its missiles seeming to drift through the air almost lazily as the scout sprinted up the stairs, the Blue Demoman whirling towards her only for the Spy to slash his throat, there where war cries from outside as the Red soldier landed on the battlements, Even the Blue spy stood no chance, a Baseball hitting him square in the face as he de-cloaked, soon enough she was at the door, and her energy left her. The Sign glowed above the door, showing those familiar words that seemed so synonymous with her own demise, she readjusted her grip to make sure the switch was within reach, then slowly, cautiously, she opened the door.

At first she thought the room was empty, taking a few steps in before giving a sigh of relief. Then a loud snore broke the silence, with a gasp she whipped her gun round and came face to face with the blue engineer, who was draped over a stool in the corner, his shotgun at his feet and a dispenser acting as the back of his makeshift chair, lowering the gun, she crept slowly towards him, before waving a hand in his face, when he did not stir she grinned, this made it a lot easier. Creeping from the comatose Engie to the desk, she slowly reached for the intelligence, hoping to ease it off the table, and escape before he woke, but as soon as her hand closed around it, a Claxon sounded, the announcers cry reverberating though the building, " THE ENEMY HAS TAKEN YOUR INTELLIGENCE", and with a snort, the Engineer woke.

The Engineer looked at her, she looked at him. With a grumble he rose, mumbling sleepily he tottered over to a a large blue box and gave it a sharp kick, almost losing his balance as he did so, they both watched as it slowly opened and expanded into a teleporter, once it began to spin, he spun towards her, "there's your teleporter, now let me get back to sleep", she was too shocked to reply, he threw his arms up in exasperation and began to trudge back to his corner, but he stopped suddenly. Looking back at the scout, he lifted his sleeved arm, noticing for the first time that they where not wearing the same colours.  
shit.  
He sprang to the chair,his foot stamping down on the edge of his shotguns butt, sending it spinning into the air, where he caught it and swung it round, firing rapidly towards the red scout, but she was already running off down the halls, he cursed loudly, grabbing his pistol and wrench, he gave chase.

The Scout was elated, she'd got the Intelligence, and she was still alive, she could imagine it now, she bet the old scout never bested the whole blue team with a soft drink and a a baseball bat, she bet the others would be really impressed, she could almost hear them, "Clara, you're so great" they'd cheer, "your the best scout ever!" the blue scout would say, she snorted at this, that smarmy bastard seemed unable to say anything to her other than innuendo filled challenges and flirtatious cat calls, not that he could say much half the time due to chronic cases of Scattershot. she rushed past the blue spawn as the medic emerged, he cried out something unintelligible and probably German before rushing after her, brandishing a rusty looking bonesaw, but she still had one last trick up her sleeve, flicking the switch on her scattergun, she felt the rush of energy as the hidden boosters in her boots came to life, running to the edge of the battlements, she jumped, but not onto the bridge, she jumped in over the water, plummeting down after her second jump into the cold water below. At least, that's what she should have done, what happened is she continued to jump after the second one, jump after jump taking her higher and higher into the air as she skipped across the water, landing with a crunch on top of the blue scout, which distracted the blue soldier, earning him a fire Axe to the face. The scout grinned at the pyro before taking off down the battlements, rushing past the re-spawn room and the landing, where the engineer had set up an impressive nest, and taking the steps down to the intelligence room two at a time. swinging round the corner, her face connected with a wrench.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gonna cut this chapter down slightly to leave you dear readers with something to look forward to.  
> If i have to wait for updates on all the different stories i'm reading, so do you  
> muhaha -(cough)- hahahahaha


End file.
